Love Entrapped in Ice
by Carousia
Summary: When one's feelings aren't reciprocated, their heart hurts. Misaki suffered from what he thinks is a one-sided attraction for Akihiko. But a single curse might change their lives... in more ways than they could've imagined. [Akihiko Misaki]
1. Chapter 1: Cold Heart

...I have no excuses for what an atrocious act I have done, changing my story over 3 times. Please bear with me as I am handling difficulties *bowing profusely* I am on the road to writing and am determined to not make the same mistakes. I want to make my stories enjoyable for you all. Haha, anyway, ignore my prattle and read on if you'd please (thanks much). *promptly faints on the floor from exhaustion* :)

Shout out to **Shiranai Atsune** for telling me of the error that was posted before ( Thank you so much :) )

I do not own Junjou Romantica (just in case no one knows)

**Ch1: Cold Heart**

Can one's heart grow so frigid that it's encased in a layer of ice? Akihiko wondered. He felt so… empty. A void where his heart should be. A vacuous container that gaped open, waiting to be filled.

_But with what?_

Akihiko sighed and clutched his chest in pain. He felt as if there was a hole, burning with the absence of what was once there.

_But I must smile… for his sake._

"I can't have Takahiro see me like this," he muttered while plastering on a wide smile. In front of him was the door that opened to where Takahiro resided. Yellow light poured from the paned windows and pooled onto the freshly fallen snow below. A wreath of holly decorated the white door frame. Sounds of laughter could be heard from inside.

_I just have to press the button… smile… and wish him a happy birthday. Like always, like I do every year._

Taking a deep breath, Akihiko hesitatingly raised a hand to ring the doorbell - which chimed merrily.

The door softly opened, veiling Akihiko in warm light.

"Usagi!" exclaimed Takahiro in delight. Ushering his visitor inside he beamed with joy. "I'm so glad you could join us together this year!" he grinned.

Akihiko winced, but recovered before his companion noticed. "Well, it's not a surprise is it? I always celebrated your birthday with you, didn't I?" he chuckled weakly. "Is it a bother, since this year we'll be spending it with her?"

"No!" interjected Takahiro, "I'm sure Manami would be happy to see you celebrate with us! You are my closest friend after all."

"Haha, that's right…" Akihiko trailed off.

_We're just friends. Nothing less… and certainly nothing more._

He shook off the piercing pain as he was hastily guided to a table in the dining room, where he was forcefully plopped onto a firm chair. Manami was in the kitchen and smiled brightly as she saw Akihiko.

She greeted Akihiko courteously as she brought in a tray - which held a steaming porcelain teapot and three delicate china cups.

"You forgot one for Misaki, dear" reminded Takahiro.

"Ah yes, he will be joining us," said Manami as she added a fourth cup.

Akihiko's lavender eyes lit up in recognition. Misaki, the green-eyed boy who glared warily at him as he approached his brother but

"It will be the first time you'll see him since high school right?" asked Takahiro. "He changed since you last saw him. He's no longer a little boy."

"That's right." agreed Manami. "He's nineteen right now, but you still indulge him don't you? You're such a doting brother." She laughed gaily as she carefully poured hot tea into the cups and handed one to Akihiko, who immediately placed it on the table. He wanted to leave.

_It hurts. It hurts to be here._

An bubbling pool of negative emotions was corroding him, leaving behind scars and stinging discomfort. Jealousy, grief, guilt, and anger battled each other for dominance - leaving Akihiko dizzy and weak.

_I don't deserve to be his friend._ Akihiko thought shamefully. _I should probably excuse myself-_

Then the doorbell chimed its merry tune, echoing through the walls of the house.

"It seems that Misaki finally came!" Manami cheered.

"I can open the door for him," Akihiko offered as he stood from his chair.

_I just need to get away._

He opened the door to find a brunette staring at him. His emerald eyes glittered in the light as his mouth slacked open in surprise. Apparently, Akihiko was not the person he expected to see.

_He must be Takahiro's younger brother… Misaki._

"W-who are you?" Misaki stammered. "And what are you doing in Nii-san's house?"

* * *

"I'm sorry Misaki," apologized Takahiro. "I forgot to mention that we would have a guest over. Please don't get mad."

Misaki was pouting angrily as he curled up on the sofa in the well-furnished living room. Akihiko chuckled amusedly at the sight.

When Misaki first saw Akihiko, he gaped at him for a few moments and then checked a piece of paper in his hand, scribbled with an address.

"I'm sure this is the place…" he muttered with a perplexed expression.

Usagi smiled at the scene, the boy scrambling and mumbling to himself as he tried to make sense of what was happening. Eventually he felt sorry for Misaki and decided not to torture him any further.

"You are Misaki right?" he questioned.

With a jerk the brunette snapped his head to look at Akihiko, eyes wary and alarmed.

"How do you know?" he demanded. He looked as if ready to bolt or attack him.

_And neither was preferable._ Akihiko recollected.

Fortunately, Takahiro came at that moment and was at the door next to Akihiko, greeting Misaki and asking him what was taking him so long. Misaki sputtered embarrassingly and stormed into the house, flopping onto the nearest couch. He hadn't moved - much to Takahiro's chagrin.

After much pleading and apologies from Takahiro, Misaki reluctantly removed himself from the sofa and was seated next to Akihiko at the dining table. The lights were turned off as they sang "Happy Birthday." Takahiro blew out all the candles after several tries. Manami then turned the lights back on and proceeded in cutting equal slices of vanilla cake - which was embellished with frightening heaps of strawberries and cream - onto plastic plates and served them to each member. As Manami and Takahiro chatted happily with each other at the dining table, Misaki brought Akihiko to the side, making it hard for the other two to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I remember you…" he whispered, "You were with Nii-san when you were in high school."

"Yes," Akihiko replied, unsure of where this was heading.

"And," added Misaki, "you loved him."

* * *

Akihiko froze.

_How did he know?_

"Right?" Misaki insisted, "I saw you… glancing at my brother ever so often. Did you think that I wouldn't notice?"

Akihiko was speechless. How was it that a boy, someone nine years younger than him, knew more about his feelings than a grown man?

"I knew it," Misaki mumbled sadly.

Akihiko forced his face to become impassive.

"Why bother telling me what I already know?" he whispered calmly. "Are you going to threaten me with it? It won't do anyone much good, seeing that your brother is happily married and all."

Misaki looked shocked at the words.

"Did you really think that I was that insensitive?" he trembled in anger. "I care about Nii-san too you know! Misaki raised his voice to a yell. "I'm not the kind of person who'll do such a horrible thing!"

The talking in the dining area halted."Misaki?" questioned a concerned voice. It was Takahiro. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Misaki falsely laughed in good humor. "Just got worked up for a bit."

The talking resumed in the dining area as Misaki turned to face Akihiko, looking at the ground.

"I know how you felt since I was watching you before," Misaki admitted. His ears turned bright pink as he said it.

"Why?" asked Akihiko curiously.

"You... were just someone that I admired," Misaki answered, his face inscrutable beneath a shadow. Then he dashed off to rejoin with Takahiro, and Akihiko failed to talk with him again for the rest of the night.

* * *

When Akihiko left, Misaki sighed in relief. Takahiro demanded that Misaki would stay for the night since it was so late. Misaki was grateful for the offer. The tiny apartment he was staying at was uncomfortable and cramped. Besides, he liked spending time with his brother -who he hadn't seen for so long ever since he moved out.

Misaki lied down comfortably on the mattress that his brother spread out for him in the living room. His brother was with Manami in another room. Lying on the mattress given to him, Misaki took out a photo that he had in his pants pocket. The moonlight that leaked into the room enabled Misaki to see. Although the edges were creased and the photo itself was worn with age, Misaki smiled wistfully. His fingers brushed against the photo, tracing the figure of a handsome young man - whose hair glittered a shimmering silver and stared back with piercing lavender eyes. The man was standing next to Nii-san, who was posing awkwardly with a bright smile.

"Akihiko…" whispered Misaki sadly, "Did you forget?"


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows in the Dark

Yup! I'm resurrected from the dead. This story has been gathering dust for so many years that I could gather an armful of dust bunnies (ew!)

Thanks for your patience (much thanks!) Enjoy!

**_Happy Halloween to you all!_** *hands you a piece of taffy*

I do not own Junjou Romantica (to everyone's relief, i'm sure)

* * *

**Ch 2: Shadows in the Dark**

"Misaki! Guess what! I won tickets to an entire week at a ski resort!"

"That's great Nii-san!" Misaki congratulated through the phone. It was the middle of the afternoon, a week after his brother's birthday party.

He struggled to hold back a yawn. All of last night was spent typing an essay for his strict economics teacher, but had the bad luck of losing all his progress due to a power outage. Cursing his misfortune, he had to start from scratch - which explained his disheveled appearance and dark bags under his eyes.

Misaki fought the urge to sleep from exhaustion. Takahiro was still chatting away on the phone in excitement.

"-And you can come with us!"

"...Huh?" mumbled Misaki.

"Isn't it going to be winter break two weeks from now?" asked Takahiro, "You don't have school on that day right?"

"Yeah," Misaki replied with forced cheerfulness.

_Ah… I'm so sleepy…_

"Then it would be wonderful to have you with us!" Takahiro beamed.

"Ah, but shouldn't you take Manami-san instead of me?"

"Of course she's coming, but I have tickets for four people. If you come, then you'll be the third person."

"Who's the fourth person?"

"Akihiro."

Misaki eyes snapped open, suddenly alert.

_Usagi is coming too?! _Suddenly, the idea of a ski trip seemed glamorous.

_The idea of him and Usagi going together up the ski lift… _

With that in mind, Misaki grinned. _Today wasn't such a bad day after all._

"This trip sounds like a lovely idea. Thank you, Nii-san, for inviting me - I'd love to come!"

"Great! I'll pick you up in two weeks then!" _Click._

Misaki put down the phone, humming with newfound happiness. He felt a bit guilty for using his brother to meet Usagi, but he felt that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to finally express his gratitude… for saving his life, and possibly a chance to confess a deeper secret that he had harbored for many years.

* * *

The day of the trip had finally come around and Misaki rushed out of the apartment building, dragging behind a grey suitcase. The morning mist hung in the air, giving the air

the crisp, fresh taste. Thin layers of snow covered the pavements.

But Misaki couldn't care less about the cold. His cheeks became tinted pick with excitement.

_An entire week… with Usagi!_

He could hardly wait. Smiling happily to himself, he stood outside - waiting for his brother to pick him up.

_Beep beep._

Misaki turned towards the sound and gasped in shock. There was a bright red sports car waiting for him, with Akihiko in the driver's seat.

_Why is he here? _Misaki wondered in disbelief. He remained rooted to the spot. He continued to stand there, looking in astonishment.

The man in the car sighed impatiently.

"Are you going to move or not?" interrupted Akihiko, "It's a three hour drive to the ski resort, so we can't afford to waste our time here."

"Ah - uh, yes." Misaki shook himself from his stupor and got into the car.

During the drive, Misaki allowed himself to sneak a few furtive glances at the man next to him.

Akihiko was impassive, his eyes focused on the road ahead. The chilly wind whipped his hair, adding to the effect of his taciturnity.

"So… why was it that you picked me up instead of Nii-san?" Misaki asked inquisitively.

"Takahiro wanted to book the rooms earlier so that you wouldn't have to wait when you arrived. He went first thing in the morning to the resort with… Manami to make sure that you'd be comfortable."

"Ah, I see. Thank you."

"I did it for Takahiro's sake you know."

_I know._ Misaki thought as he clutched his chest.

A heavy silence settled afterwards, and Misaki felt as if he was suffocating. Akihiko looked impassive, oblivious to the heavy atmosphere.

"Misaki,"

"Y-yes?" replied Misaki, who jumped at the sound.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"How I felt… about Takahiro."

"Ah, well you were really obvious," Misaki said with a strained smile. "I kept seeing you with _longing_ in your eyes. Anyone could've seen it."

"Anyone but _him_."

Misaki didn't answer. The pain in his chest grew stronger. Pressure of pain and hurt built up like a dam in his heart.

_I need to redirect this conversation somewhere else before it bursts, _he thought.

"Hey, do you remember when you saved me ten years ago?" Misaki started lightly.

_Does he remember? _Misaki waited in anticipation for a reply.

"Me? I don't remember at all."

"Oh…"

Misaki felt crushed.

_I guess whatever happened to me was of no significance. Perhaps this was meant to be. What good would it do to keep pining away for someone who's facing another?_

But Misaki couldn't help but pine after Akihiko, and he knew it.

The passengers became silent once again, but this time, the silence pressed as a weighted blanket that muted all sound. Neither of them ventured to start another conversation.

Ahead, the snow capped mountains loomed - their destination growing ever closer. The wind howled ominously like ghouls, and the sun was overtaken by a curtain of stormy grey clouds.

_What a great way to start the trip. _Misaki thought sarcastically. He stared bitterly at the billowing clouds overhead.

He only hoped that it wouldn't grow any worse.


	3. Chapter 3: Unheeded

Hello! I hope you all enjoyed your extra hour of sleep! (I'm pretty sure you needed it). :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter (and maybe get an excuse to stay up late).

I do not own Junjou Romantica (Yup, what a surprise)

**Chapter 3: Unheeded**

Takahiro was waiting alone in the lobby of the ski lodge. He wanted to be there to greet his brother and best friend. With anticipation, Takahiro looked outside the window in hopes of spotting them.

Manami initially waited with him for a few minutes, but then went to their room, saying that she wanted to prepare for their planned outing.

"I'm sure they'll get here safely," Manami chided before she went. "Don't get too worried dear."

Despite those words, Takahiro felt a twinge of doubt.

_I know I shouldn't be worried, but they should be here by now! What if they got lost? No, Usagi wouldn't do that… _

He brooded over many possibilities for their delay. Suddenly, a flash of bright red caught his eye - which then landed on a clump of silver hair.

_Usagi's here. And he brought Misaki. _

With barely contained excitement, Takahiro rushed outside to greet them.

_I can't wait to tell them of what I've got planned._

"I'm so glad you came!" Takahiro said as hugged Misaki tightly. "I didn't think that I'll be able to wait any longer for you two!"

"Nii-san, you're choking me," Misaki gasped.

Releasing his hold, Takahiro turned to Akihiko.

"Thank you for bringing Misaki here," he smiled.

Akihiko froze and then relaxed into a small grin.

"No problem if it's you." he replied.

"Nii-san, is it okay to know if our rooms are ready?" Misaki interrupted with a forced smile.

"Oh! The rooms!" Takahiro exclaimed, "They're ready for you - here take this."

He handed Misaki and Akihiko their card keys. They were each made of thin white plastic, with a comical christmas tree in the front.

"Also, I hope you can join me and Manami for a little outing," Takahiro offered. "We're going to hike on a trail and see one of the beautiful sights the lodge boasts of: Crystal Lake."

"I'd love to go with you," Akihiko admitted.

"I'll go too!" Misaki piped.

"Then it's settled," Takahiro beamed. "We can meet at the lobby when we're all ready."

* * *

Together, they walked back towards the lodge. Then separating to go their rooms, they each got dressed into lightweight parkas and snow boots. They all met up in the lobby as planned.

"I can't wait to see what's there!" Manami giggled.

"Now let's go! The Crystal Lake awaits!" Takahiro cheered.

"The Crystal Lake?" grunted a rough voice.

The group stopped and turned to see an old man hobbling towards them. He pointed a gaunt and skinny finger at Takahiro.

"You plan on going to that accursed place?"

Takahiro backed away in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

The old man shook his head in disappointment.

"There is an old legend of a young man who haunts that place - cursing individuals who enter!"

"What sort of curse?" Manami inquired.

"What curse, you ask?" the old man cackled. "Why, it's one that dooms you to eternal torment! The one unfortunate enough to be cursed loses all feelings of warmth and becomes… a being as frigid as the snow - forced into a perennial state of apathy."

"He's senile." Akihiko muttered.

"No, I'm here to warn you from walking towards your DOOM!" the old man laughed wildly.

Thinking that they had enough, Takahiro quickly ushered the group outside. The old man's laugh echoing behind them as they left.

* * *

"He's crazy," Manami shivered. The group was on a trail that led from the lodge to the lake. The snow crunched loudly beneath their boots. Pine trees laden with their burden of snow enclosed them on all sides.

"Hey, but it's not as if we believe what he's saying," Takahiro consoled.

"But what if it's true?" Manami whispered. "I hate the supernatural… it gives me the creeps."

"There's no such thing as ghosts," Akihiko assured.

Misaki shuffled behind silently, pondering over what was said.

_A ghost… can they exist?_

"Ah!" Takahiro shouted.

Ahead, the path split in two; one to the left, the other turning to the right.

"Which road should we take?" he lamented.

"The left fork looks considerably used," Takahiro commented. "We could go that way."

"How about we go right?" Misaki asked.

"Why?" Akihiko questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"I-I just _feel_ like that's where the lake would be," Miskai blurted, his ears flushing red.

"Let's not make any visceral decisions now, ok?" Akihiko sighed. "It's not reasonable or smart."

Misaki huffed angrily, his pride hurt with the stinging remark.

_You just agree with whatever Nii-san says. _Misaki thought bitterly.

"Fine! Go left if you want to! I'm going right - regardless of your deductions, which was based off of meaningless footprints on the ground - so don't try to stop me!" Misaki shouted before he sprinted off on the right fork into the distance, disappearing quickly behind the pine trees.

"Misaki!" Takahiro yelled. He started towards the right fork, but was stopped by Akihiko.

"Let me chase after him - it's my fault after all," Akihiko suggested. "You can just take the left path. We'll catch up to you later."

Takahiro agreed and began walking with Manami on the left path. Meanwhile, Akihiko turned and ran up the right trail.

_Why do you cause so much trouble Misaki!_ Akihiko gritted his teeth in frustration.

_He is going to have to explain himself. _Akihiko thought._ And answer some questions that plagued his head._

_Misaki won't know what's coming for him._


End file.
